


Liquid Courage

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Bi Stiles, Drunk Scott, Drunk Sex, Drunk Stiles, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Epic Friendship, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Male Friendship, RP, Riding, Rutting, Self-Preparation, Short, Straight Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fifth wedding they’ve attended together - but also separate - Stiles and Scott realize that they’re nearly the last two in the pack  that are still single. They might regret this in the morning, but for now it feels like exactly what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re the best, you know that?” Stiles slurred as he leaned over the table a bit, sitting up on his stool as he grinned at his partner in crime, “There’s not many guys’at celebrate when their ex’s get married. I’m s’proud of you, buddy.”

He reached over, hand clasping Scott’s shoulder as he pulled him into a side hug, “You’re a good dude - really good - you know that?”

He ignored the others at the reception, over half of them were just as shit-faced as he was, including Scott and their pack, thanks to Deaton and his herbs - even Allison was giggling and red-faced, staring at Isaac like he was the center of everything.

Stiles's dad was somewhere in the crowd, arms linked with Melissa as they avoided the bar, Ethan was wolfed out in the corner, grinning across his own table as he watched Danny twirling Lydia around. Derek was on Scott’s other side, just as drunk as they were, his jacket removed as he and Aiden shared war stories.

“A good guy, a good buddy,” Stiles rambled on, “An’not to mention Isaac’s **best man** , what other guy could say that, huh?”

Scott couldn’t help the grin pulling at his lips as he listened to Stiles ramble on, both of them entirely too drunk for their own good. Chuckling, he reached up and patted his best friend on the shoulder as he shook his head a little, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and herbs coursing through him, “Thanks, man, but I think-I think you’re making too big’a deal out of it.”

He narrowed his brows a little as he looked from Stiles to both Isaac and Allison dancing and laughing together, “It’s been years, I made my peace with everything a long time ago.”

Scott sighed happily and turned his attention back to Stiles, “I mean, he’d totally be my best man too,” he teased, grin turning into a full blown smile.

“He definitely wouldn’t lose’a rings,” Stiles responded with a weak glare that didn’t have enough weight to it, considering how wide his grin was, “But I’on’t think even th’best of men, even af’der **years** , would’a done what you did, truss me, i’sa big deal-Derek!”

He leaned over Scott, smothering the best man against the side of his torso as he reached for the other alpha and patted Derek, “Derek, m’I right? I’m right? Tell Scotty that’s how it is.”

Derek put his hand in Stiles’s face and shoved him so that he’d sit back down, glaring at the younger man, though his own cheeks were flushed from the werewolf-proof alcohol, “Don’t you have work in the morning?”

Stiles grinned as he shook his head, “Only idiots go to work the day af’ner getting smashed, or drunks,” He turned to Scott, leaning in as his lids lowered, “I’m just st’runk, not drunks.”

Scott watched both Derek and Stiles in amusement, biting back another chuckle at how stoic the other alpha was, despite being just as shit-faced as everyone else, “I know, buddy, I know,” He said reassuringly, bumping shoulders with Stiles.

He shook his head to himself and glanced around, noticing the people filtering out and leaving in what almost looked like slow motion. Whatever the stuff was that Deaton gave them, he knew he needed to thank the guy for it. Being a werewolf is all great and what not, but being able to get hammered with your best friend is priceless.

Scott leaned back in his chair a little bit and grinned at how good he felt, kind of numb all over, “Dude, I don’t think I-I’ve been this drunk since before I got bitten.”

“I know, it’s freakin’ awesome,” Stiles said as he grabbed the back of Scott’s neck, ruffling his hair a bit before squeezing his collar and standing, barely able to feel his feet as he nearly toppled his chair over entirely, “You wanna go? I mean-”

He looked around before ducking and nearly falling into Scott as he smooshed his chest against his friend’s shoulder, “‘Fore we’re the last out? We can help clean up in’nuh morning, right? Everyone else’es drunk, no one’s cleanin’nup tonight, right, buddy? Right? Might as well go.”

“Right,” Scott nodded almost enthusiastically and planted his palm firmly against Stiles’s chest to keep him from completely falling forward as he stood up himself, “But we need to... Um... At least tell the happy couple goodnight, let ‘em know we’re leaving.”

He nodded towards Allison and Isaac as he patted Stiles on the back, “Don’t wanna be rude, dude, let’s go.” The alpha chuckled, “That rhymed a little.”

“Edgar’d be jealous,” Stiles agreed as he slung his arm over Scott’s shoulders and moved from their table, walking around the dance floor and joining Allison and Isaac as he kept his hold on Scott, just in case his legs gave out and he sunk.

“Hey,” He leaned down, hugging Allison first, “We’re gonna go, okay?” He said as he tried not to lose his balance, “We’ll be back t’elp in the mornin’, but i’s probably bess we go b’fore Scott makes’uh fool of himself an’ starts dancing on a table or som’thing, right?”

Allison grinned as she watched Scott knowingly, “Yes, before **Scott** makes a fool of himself, you guys should go.”

Scott nodded at Allison and put his free hand over his heart, “You know me, just can’t help myself.”

Shrugging lazily, he leaned down as well and pecked Allison on the cheek before moving closer to Isaac, “Congratulations, man,” He said, clapping his beta on the shoulder as he tried to  keep his balance, “I’m really happy for you guys, super happy.”

Tightening his hold on Stiles’s suit jacket, he tugged his friend away from the newlyweds before he had a chance to comment on consummating the marriage.

Stiles waved back at the two as he turned and leaned into Scott, “M’glad I brought you as my date,” He joked as he sighed and stumbled slightly, “S’no one else I wanna walk home drunk with, no one,” thankfully the sidewalk was wide, with the way they were zigzagging along, Stiles fighting to keep one foot in front of the other, though he was sure Scott was the only reason they were still vertical.

“Me either, man, you’re like the yin to my yang,” Scott slurred, tightening his arm around his best friend in order to keep his face from saying hello to the sidewalk, because as drunk as he was, he still had better hand eye coordination than Stiles, “The peanut butter to my jelly, the mac to my cheese.”

He stumbled a little when the tip of his shoe caught a crack in the cement and growled noncommittally under his breath, “I hate weddings, dude, they get me all emotional and shit. That’s stupid, huh?”

“Nah, s’not stupid,” Stiles comforted the best man, “Everyone gets emotional over weddings, even werewolves, h’it’s cool. I’m not’uh fan of them either, we’ve been to how many now, like four? This’is the fourth, right? Danny an’ Ethan, Aiden’in Lydia, Jackson - that dick,” Stiles turned his nose against Scott’s cheek and grinned wider, “We’re practically the only ones left, you’n me, takin’ our own sweet time. At this rate, Derek’ll be married b’fore us, an’ that dude doesn’t even date.”

Scott groaned miserably at the idea of having to actually attend Derek Hale’s wedding and tilted his cheek against the warm press of Stiles’s nose, “There’s no way in Hell he’s gettin-getting married before we are, no way.”

He tried to imitate the alpha by furrowing his brows together and acting grumpy, “No dancing at the reception!” He pointed his finger accusingly at the air in front of them, “And you, no crying at the ceremony.”

Scott turned his head a little and looked at Stiles as he pressed their foreheads together, wandering blindly down the sidewalk, “God, could you imagine, dude?”

“Th’guy’d outlaw fun in general, **everyone** would hafta brood,” Stiles mumbled as he chuckled, “Brooding would be mandatory, it’d be a _brood_ ing, not’uh _wed_ ding,” He started laughing as the image of the bride appeared in his mind, and had to share with Scott, “His-his fiancé’d be this like... This female version of him, stubble an’ all, with long black’air. Foreplay’d be brood-a-thons an’ sassy eye rollin’d get ‘em all hot’n bothered. Yeah, I can imagine it.”

He turned to Scott, staring seriously at his friend as he cupped the other man’s cheek, “We can’t let that happen, not b’fore us, buddy. He can’t be married b’fore us, I refuse.”

“So not gonna happen,” Scott reassured Stiles as he reached up to pat his best friend’s hand, “We are-we are **so** much more desirable than Alpha McGrump Pants, aren’t we?” He asked, not even waiting for Stiles to respond before nodding, “We so are, we got nothin’ to worry about. Our knots will be tied before his.”

Eyes widening humorously, Scott reached up with his free hand to stifle the sudden, tumultuous laughter billowing out, “Oh my God! Our knots will be tied before his! Get it?”

Stiles laughed more through his nose than his mouth and shoved at Scott, “Oh my god, dude, you’re s’drunk that jokes’at don’t even make sense... That make sense-don’t, I mean, **don’t**... Make you laugh,” He pulled his friend back as he turned in towards his apartment and scrambled for his keys as he spoke, “I don’t even have a knot, your’s’ll get tied, though - yours’ll get tied.”

He leaned his head against the door as he tried to put the key in the lock, missing it and his upper half slumped against the solid wood, his hand fumbling as he reached up again, “I can’t get it in, the _hole’s_ too small.”

Scott laughed again and slumped against Stiles’s back as he reached around his friend, grabbing his hand with the key to steady it, “Dude, there’s no hole too small. Trust me, I can get it in.”

His hand curled around Stiles’s and he guided the key into the slot and turned it, “See? Ta-da!” He let go and pulled away to fist pump victoriously into the night air, throwing his equilibrium off enough to cause him to stumble backwards a little.

Stiles turned to steady the werewolf, opening the door behind himself and stepping backwards into the apartment, dragging Scott in as he flicked the light on and let out a huff of breath, “It’s seriously hot as balls in here,” He said as he tugged at his tie to loosen it, pulling his shirt from it’s secure place tucked in his pants, “Don’t forget my key, can’t... Can’t leave it in there,” He chuckled as he checked his pockets.

Scott snagged the key blindly from the door and shut it behind himself, leaning against it as he hazily watched Stiles untuck his shirt. Any other time it would’ve gone unnoticed, but he couldn’t help wetting his lips at the slight glimpse of skin he caught when his best friend pulled his dress shirt out of his slacks.

It was the alcohol, it had to be. He couldn’t really think of any other excuse as to why he was checking his buddy out, “Dude, you’re not kiddin’,” He agreed, tossing the keys towards the little end table and missing entirely.

Scott pushed off from the door and reached up to undo his tie, both ends hanging loosely around his neck, “Water, we need water.”

“Water, mhm,” Stiles hummed as he unbuttoned the first two top buttons on his shirt, moving to his fridge to grab a bottle of water, sipping from it vigorously before handing it over. He watched Scott for a moment, taking the bottle back once he was done, setting it down on the counter as he grabbed the back of the other man’s neck in his fist and pulled him in, kissing him so hard that it hurt to do it.

He didn’t normally have the courage to do such a thing, one might call it ‘liquid courage’ that was spurring him on, but really Stiles was just seriously fucking horny, and he’d wanted **Scott** for a while now.

Scott’s eyes widened and he wet his lips just seconds before they were pressed harshly against Stiles’s, grunting at the pressure as a small voice in the back of his mind told him that he shouldn’t proceed and that he needed to end it before it went any further. But Stiles was warm and firm against him, familiar in ways he probably shouldn’t have been.

So, against his better judgment, he moved in closer and wrapped his arms around his best friend’s slender waist as he kissed him back.

Stiles groaned in approval, grinning and chuckling into Scott’s mouth as his hands pushed at his friend’s jacket. He pressed their faces close, his nose hurting as it dug into Scott’s cheekbone and Stiles gasped in pain from it, pulling back for a moment to break the kiss before he positioned his nose over the werewolf’s open mouth and breathed in.

Stiles straightened up and burst into a fit of laughter, smacking Scott’s cheek and nodding, “Dude, if I lit a match, your mouth would catch fire, m’not even kidding,” He said as he backed from the door, twisting both ends of Scott’s tie in his fist and yanking him to come along.

Scott gaped indignantly at Stiles and reached out to rest his palms on his friend’s hips as he stumbled along, “Well, so would yours.” He grinned a little, “You drank more than I did, man.”

He tried stepping over the threshold dividing the kitchen from the living room and stumbled over his own feet, eyes wide as his hands clambered for Stiles. Inevitably, he landed directly on top of his friend and grunted from the force of it all, “We’re both entirely too shit-faced to even be vertical right now.”

“Who said anything about vertical?” Stiles asked rhetorically as he pulled the tie from Scott’s collar, kissing along his neck and burying his hands in his friend’s hair as his mouth moved in over his throat, sucking on his adam’s apple and Stiles grinned as he reached the other side, “It’s like making out with two people, your jaw is so fucking **weird** ,” He muttered to himself before kissing Scott’s mouth again, licking the werewolf’s lips over a few times, until the unusual taste of Scott’s alcohol - in comparison to his own - started to become familiar.

Scott caught Stiles’s tongue between his teeth and bit lightly before letting go, dipping down to nip at his chin as well, “It’s **slightly** askew, and that’s so not fair! You totally promised me in like, eighth grade or something that you’d never make fun of it again.” He chuckled and reached down to push his friend’s shirt up, shoving at it almost impatiently and only stopping once he felt the warm skin beneath his palm.

Stiles sighed against Scott’s mouth, his breath hitching then as he felt the warm fingers on his skin, “M’not making fun of it,” He defended himself, trying to kiss Scott still, even though his teeth were getting in the way because he was smiling so wide that it hurt his cheeks.

“I love your **gimp** jaw line,” He teased, numb fingers tracing both sides, growing accustomed to each, “M’not making fun of it, but m’not gonna pretend s’not there.” Scott had pushed up his shirt so much that his vest, his tie, and his jacket were all ruffled with the collar of his dress shirt, and breathing was steadily becoming difficult with **so** many layers on.

“Yeah?” Scott asked wistfully, blinking a few times in an attempt to get Stiles to stop swaying back and forth even though they were both completely still.

He grinned and furrowed his brows as his hand moved from Stiles’s waist to his vest, undoing the buttons with one hand as he kissed the corner of his friend’s mouth, lips pressing outward and over Stiles’s moles, “Well, I love your stupid chocolate chip looking moles,” He said, almost as if it were a contest.

Scott raised a brow and shoved the vest apart before sliding a finger in between the buttons of his buddy’s shirt, the claw of his forefinger extending as he drew his hand down, snipping all the buttons off and leaving the other man’s chest bare.

“My **moles**?” Stiles asked incredulously, looking down as Scott ruined his shirt, but he was still stuck on the previous statement, “You like those things?” It seemed like a weird thing to be fixated on, but he was having a hard time keeping his concentration on any thought further into it.

“Chocolate chips me'mind me of your big, stupid, brown, puppy dog eyes,” He grabbed his own tie, yanking it off as well before starting on Scott’s buttons on his dress shirt, he didn’t have the **claws** to do it with, but he was really starting to get impatient.

“Aw, come on, man,” Scott whined and looked down, impatient with Stiles’s slow, nimble fingers, “I do **not** have puppy dog eyes.”

He leaned back a little on his knees and swatted his friend’s hands away and all but ripped his shirt open, sliding both the shirt and his suit jacket off.

“Eyes,” He mumbled distractedly, trying not to chuckle, “You know what eyes remind me of?” He asked as he moved to straddle Stiles’s hips, hands grabbing at his friend’s waist to sit him up to take his clothes off, “ **Your** eyes and their dumb, honey color,” He stated drunkenly.

“ _Tawny_ ,” Stiles corrected as he unbuckled Scott’s belt, ripping it through the loops and unbuttoning his pants before stopping to run his hands up over his friend’s torso, “Kinda matches your skin tone,” He mused as he looked Scott over appreciatively, leaning back in and taking his bottom lip up, “Like _honey_.” He dropped his vest, his jacket, and his dress shirt away finally, kicking his shoes off with each foot as he bit and licked along Scott’s mouth.

Scott elected to ignore the fact that not only did weddings make him emotional, but apparently they made him a sap as well. He breathed softly against Stiles’s mouth and fisted the nape of his friend’s neck as he pulled him closer, hips moving in lazy circles in order to gain some friction.

“Dude, you feel really good,” The alpha groaned, eyes closed as he nuzzled Stiles’s lips with his nose before kissing him again.

“So do you, buddy,” Stiles murmured as he kissed back, breaths becoming shorter and shorter as Scott started moving against him.

He grabbed the other man’s waist, pulling him down and grinding their dicks together through their pants and Stiles shuddered, all but squirming as he opened his eyes and stared back into Scott’s, his cheeks heating for reasons other than the alcohol.

Ironically, though they were rutting and making out and kissing and were both shirtless now, he still hadn’t realized how fucking **hard** he was until Scott’s dick was jammed against his, “You’re hard,” He said into Scott’s mouth, as if his friend needed to be told about it.

Scott smiled against Stiles’s mouth and carded his fingertips up through the back of his friend’s hair, still rutting against him, “Thank you, Captain Obvious, so are you... Hard enough to cut diamonds.”

He grimaced at his own attempt at sexy talk and smoothed his free hand down along Stiles’s shoulder, and then his chest, before brushing the pad of his thumb over his friend’s right nipple, “We need to remedy the situation, like, now.”

Stiles ran his hands down into Scott’s slacks, one in front and one in the back, cupping his ass and his dick respectively as he rolled his hips upwards.

“Yeah we do,” He agreed, feeling the flush of his skin coloring down his neck and shoulders as he tried to kiss Scott between words, “I know it’s... Been a while... Especially for you,” He pulled back, “And you let me lie about the last one **I** was ‘with’, so how long’s it **actually** been for you?”

“Fuck, um...” Scott closed his eyes, breath hitching as he tried to think with a hand cupping his cock, “It’s been...Maybe ten, eleven months, close to a year. Not since Erin.” And he knew he didn’t need to explain any further, because Stiles had been there to help him tread through the mess of that break-up. Stiles was always there for him, through thick and thin - he always had been.

Scott put his hand over Stiles’s and rolled his hips forward against them before moving off of his friend to shove at his slacks, back against the floor as he raised his hips up to get them off, “Pants off, bro.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re as bad’as me,” Stiles lifted his hips, helping Scott get his pants off. He’d figured Scott would’ve at **least** slept around some, or been with **someone** after Erin, but he supposed they were one in the same when it came to having sex with people, it was more about a kind of connection. And in both their lines of work, connection normally involved fists, handcuffs, or claws and teeth.

Both of them had become distant from people other than pack, so meeting someone new was... A seriously rare occasion. Stiles was always just far too busy to fuck around, though that was probably an excuse of sorts, he didn’t mind it being one. And of all the drunken phases he had, why did he have to go through the one that involved over thinking the universe and shapes and sounds, when he wanted to think the **least** he could?

Stiles pushed Scott back, laying him on the floor of the kitchen and stripping them both down the rest of the way before straddling the werewolf, “Year an’a half last week, but who’s counting?”

“Oh my God we’re pathetic,” Scott chuckled and rolled his head back a little as he stared at the ceiling for a moment, groaning softly when he felt the weight of his best friend on his lap.

He tilted his head a little to look up at Stiles, grin fading as he reached up to fist the other man’s hips within his palms, “Two grown ass men who can’t even get laid regularly, what the hell.” Arching his back slightly, the alpha rolled his hips up and his mouth parted to let a pitiful sounding moan spill out.

“Fuck,” Stiles hunched over as his mouth dropped open and he stared at Scott, his own hips rocking forward against his friend’s dick and-“Oh God,” He said as he felt his body tense up, “Yeah, we’re pathetic,” Stiles breathed out in agreement as he kissed Scott, trying his best to keep himself from falling forward, or coming too soon.

He reached up, thin fingers pushing into Scott’s mouth as he watched. Surprisingly, he didn’t have any lube down in the kitchen - and, being a single man, he didn’t really have much in the way of substitution, not anything he wanted **in** his anal cavity, at least - but clearly he’d have to change that after tonight.

Scott hummed around Stiles’s fingers as he sucked on them, tongue sliding between and he smiled around them, able to taste the cheese dust from the Dorito’s his friend had had earlier that night. He wasn’t really sure what it said about him that it’d made him even harder, but his length throbbed almost painfully against the other man’s inner thigh as he slicked his best friend’s fingers with saliva, anyways.

The alpha smoothed one hand from Stiles’s hip to his stomach, teasing the soft trail of hair just beneath his navel with the pads of his fingers, tracing them delicately down over his friend’s dick, forefinger circling the cap teasingly.

Stiles started to grin as he stared down at Scott, his mouth dropping open again as he glanced to where the werewolf’s fingers were touching him and he moaned helplessly, “God, Scott,” He said as he pulled his fingers from his friend’s mouth, leaning down to lick the line of spit from his chin and lips before kissing him and sitting upright as he reached back behind himself, spine arching as his fingers searched blindly and he felt his body tremble as they sunk in easily, one first, quickly followed by a second. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t do this _often_ , or maybe more than often, but any guy with a brain probably **should**.

The werewolf propped himself up on his elbows, eyes heavy lidded as his gaze slowly flitted from Stiles’s cock arched all eagerly towards his stomach to his best friend’s face, inwardly groaning at how unfair and obscene the other man looked with his lips parted and shiny. He wet his own and ran his right palm from Stiles’s knee to his thigh, touch light as he took his friend’s length in his hand, drawing the foreskin down and then back up again as he stroked him slowly.

“I- I’ve never... I’ve never fucked around with a guy before,” He admitted.

“It’s not **much** different,” Stiles reassured his friend, looking at him as he tried to breathe calmly, swallowing tightly as he watched Scott’s hand on his dick, “I mean, it’s like anal sex with a chick, right? Besides for the lack of breasts, there’s not much to **be** different - well, there kinda is, but it’s not important right now.”

He leaned down and pressed a quick, sloppy kiss on Scott’s lips, “Just let it happen,” He joked as he grinned and sat back up, a third finger slipping inside as he reached out with his free hand, staring darkly into Scott’s eyes as the tips of his fingers traced his friend’s lips, “Get these wet for me, would you?”

Scott furrowed his brows in confusion, but wet them anyway by drawing them into his mouth like he’d done before with Stiles’s other hand, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked and he released them with an audible pop. He ran the pad of his thumb over the other man’s slit, gathering the pre-come and smearing it around as he stared into the other man’s eyes.

“What for?” He asked, because Stiles already had his other fingers buried inside of himself.

“Just making sure it’ll be enough,” Stiles explained as he reached back, switching hands and holding himself open with the one he’d been using. His lips stayed parted then, eyes closing as he stretched himself open, hips dropping slightly as he fucked himself, fingers twisting and curling as he took in his bottom lip and whimpered, “Can’t... Can’t be too... Too careful. It’s been a while,” He managed as he moaned, torn between Scott’s hand and his own.

Scott watched in awe and leaned up a little as Stiles worked to spread himself open, lips pressing lightly against his friend’s chest before flicking the other man’s nipple with his tongue.

“I’m not _that_ big, man,” He whispered against the skin, licking and sucking until it turned bright pink, “Don’t really see why you’d need’a stretch yourself so much...”

He looked up at Stiles and grinned, “Unless you want me to- to knot you or something.”

Stiles grinned back and stared into his friend’s eyes, “Exactly,” He leaned in, kissing Scott more heatedly, chest heaving as he pulled his fingers away, rolling his hips a few more times as he shifted in Scott’s lap, positioning the other man’s length at his entrance and slowly sinking down onto him as he groaned, “I’ve kinda wanted it for’a while now.”

“Oh God, oh God,” Scott clenched his jaw and stilled his hand on Stiles’s length for a moment as the other man sank down, groaning almost in unison with his friend. It really had been too long, he’d almost forgotten how good it felt to be inside someone, especially someone you actually cared about - which was probably why he’d gone so long without it, all because he hadn’t been interested in empty fucks.

“Wanted what?” He asked, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared at Stiles in somewhat of a daze, “A knot to sit on?”

“Not just **any** knot, who do you think I am?” Stiles raised a brow as he smirked, “ **Your** knot,” He elaborated as he took in the entire length, the swell of Scott’s knot around the base of his dick pressing firmly against Stiles’s worried entrance and he leaned down, kissing his friend heatedly, hands cupping Scott’s face as his body lifted up before coming back down smoothly. His toes curled as he started moving atop Scott, limbs shaking eagerly each time the length inside him brushed his prostate.

“ **My** knot,” Scott said calmly, right arm moving to encompass Stiles’s waist as he fought the urge to buck upwards into the heat, “Not Ethan’s or Aiden’s, or even Derek’s knot... But mine?” He asked, voice inflecting upwards a little at the end, almost sounding as if he didn’t believe Stiles. Naturally, he wanted to know what it meant, but between being shitfaced and being balls deep in his best friend, it was a little hard to focus on anything else.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” The alpha panted, eyes shifting from his normal deep brown to a searing red.

Stiles gasped as he watched the shift and moaned, almost in response to them changing color. He reached out to touch the skin just below Scott’s eyes, his own widening as he moved, “Yeah, **your** knot, buddy,” He said in reassurance, sitting up a bit and shifting his knees on the floor as his hips rolled, body rising and falling faster, to the point where he didn’t recognize the burn of the passing of Scott’s knot, and all he could feel was the thick, warm length filling him.

Stiles was immediately thankful for the fact that he lived in an apartment and didn’t have to keep quiet, because he knew that he was being obnoxiously loud, moaning each time he dropped down, his body bowing in response, until he was reaching back to put his hands on Scott’s knees, cursing over and over again as his heart raced.

Scott found himself hanging on every single gasp and moan that spilled from Stiles’s mouth, transfixed with the way it made his entire body tingle almost, causing his length to throb helplessly inside of the other man.

The alpha arched his neck a little to kiss his friend, lips moving slowly in comparison to the rest of them and then he leaned back, one hand on Stiles’s hip as his other took back up the flushed cock, pumping it surely as he bent his knees and fucked up into the other man.

“Oh, fuck, Scott,” Stiles groaned, eyes widening even more so - if it was humanly possible. He curled forward, pressing his nose against Scott’s neck as he collected himself before pulling back again and touching the other man's chest, beads of sweat covering their bodies as Stiles fucked himself down onto his friend’s dick, losing himself in the hand gripped around his own length.

He slowed after a bit, nose brushing along Scott’s cheek as he licked the salt from the werewolf’s skin, “I want you on me,” He breathed out shakily before meeting Scott’s eyes.

The alpha nodded almost numbly as he whined in the back of his throat, pulling Stiles in for a quick, feverish kiss before rolling them with finesse he wasn’t aware that he possessed while inebriated.

He stared down at his best friend for a moment, right hand wandering idly down the other man’s body and finally settling on his thigh as he grinned, hiking the leg up onto his hip as he rolled his own. The only thing even remotely regrettable about the new position was that he was unable to actually fist Stiles’s length in the same manner he’d been doing before.

“Stiles,” Scott breathed as he leaned down, mouthing along his best friend’s collar bone heatedly, “Oh my God, dude.”

Stiles chuckled and nodded, “Right there with you, buddy,” He said as the cold floor stuck to his wet back.

He wrapped his legs fully around Scott’s waist, all but hooking his ankles together as he reached up to run his hands through his friend’s hair. Stiles dropped his head back, reveling in the feel of the other man atop him, Scott’s strong, lithe body working, muscles and sinew shifting between Stiles’s thighs and he continued with the soft sounds each time Scott pushed into him, steadily becoming louder once more.

Scott moved his hand from Stiles’s thigh up to his waist, gripping it so firmly his knuckles turned white. As he thrust in, he pulled the other man’s body towards him, pace increasing to the point where he was sure his hip bones would leave bruises on his best friend’s inner thighs - decorating them with pretty shades of blues and purples that he’d inevitably want to kiss.

His gaze flitted to Stiles’s mouth suddenly and he felt himself growl more than heard it before leaning down, desperate almost to eat the sounds right out of the other man’s mouth as his knot began to swell a little.

Stiles gasped just before Scott’s mouth was against his again and he grinned, craning his neck to push into the kiss, his dull nails digging into Scott’s scalp as he tried not to fucking wet himself. He was sure that his friend knew what Stiles thought of Scott’s wolfy side - the growling, the claws, the howls, even - it was all kinda Stiles’s _thing_.

He’d kept it from most, but Scott normally knew what he was into **long** before he, himself, was aware of it. It was like his whole body was responding to it, sharp spikes of arousal coursing through him and making sure that everything was turned up and overwhelmed, and it was a fucking miracle that he didn’t come from Scott’s insistency - though it was likely from **years** of practice keeping it in.

Scott could practically smell Stiles’s impeding orgasm lingering in the air between them as he relished how responsive his best friend was, writhing and eager against him.

He broke the kiss and fucked into the other man even harder, pressing his forehead to Stiles’s before leaning down to suck flushes along his neck, worrying the skin between his teeth in order to leave a collar of bruises - marking him and claiming him as his own. The closer he got to his own climax, the harder it was to actually contain himself and the animal within.

“ _Mine_ ,” His inner wolf growled out, knot swelling even more as he pulled out and shoved it back in passed the resisting ring of muscle, “ _You’ve always been mine_.”

Stiles’s body trembled at the firm words and he nodded, wetting his lips and staring up at the alpha, “Your’s,” He confirmed and his voice was shaky, even though he’d only managed one word - but he didn’t trust himself to say too much more than that.

He couldn’t move or shift his leg without it practically wobbling out of control and it was like his insides were twisting up, writhing with him as he moaned and whimpered, able to get out little more than Scott’s name, and ‘oh God’, which he resorted to muttering over and over again until he went completely red in the face.

“Fuck,” Scott mumbled through numb lips as he stared into Stiles’s eyes, his own out of control and shifting of their own accord from brown to red and then back again, “ **Stiles**.”

He let the other man’s mumbled words wash over him, hips stuttering briefly as he felt his own orgasm getting close. Slamming into the other man with renewed force, the alpha felt his claws extend and graze Stiles’s skin, canines elongating, “Stiles,” He repeated, voice no more than a strained growl as he came, knot swelling even more within his best friend’s heat.

Stiles stared up at Scott in awe, fighting to keep his eyes on the other man, even though it almost hurt to do so when the bodily response was to close them. He took in the sharp teeth, growing up and out, the red eyes glowing and flashing violently - Stiles listened to the growl and felt Scott’s release filling him, the knot swelling suddenly and he came nearly simultaneously, unable to keep himself back any longer.

His nails dug into Scott’s shoulders, gripping him tight as his back lifted from the ground with a sound not unlike the removing of a sticker from plastic, and Stiles’s thighs squeezed his friend’s torso tightly as he shouted Scott’s name.

Scott panted shakily, still too drunk to understand the gravity of the situation, but just sober enough to appreciate the sight before him and the sounds filling his ears. It was kind of difficult to grasp the concept that he’d never really seen his best friend in this kind of light; post-coitus with a light sheen of sweat making his skin practically glow, the bright pink tinge to his cheeks.

The alpha grinned lazily - the big dopey kind of grin that Stiles usually couldn’t help but return - and slumped down against his best friend with a small grunt, “We totally just boned, dude. **And** it was good.”

“Yeah it was,” Stiles mumbled, voice worn through. He’d never been knotted before, and the sensation was **definitely** one he’d have to get use to, but it felt amazing - everything stretched tightly around Scott’s swollen knot, a bit painful, but only enough to appreciate.

Stiles reached up, touching the back of his friend’s neck and smiling lazily, “Pretty sure that was like... The best sex I’ve ever had in my whole life,” He admitted, his whole body still shaking and it felt like he was going to melt into the tile if he stayed there long enough.

If at all possible, Scott smiled wider at the statement with a raised brow and shifted carefully, trying not to hurt Stiles as he did so, “Really?” He asked incredulously, though his voice was soft, “We’re both still drunk, it’s probably gonna seem like amazing sex regardless of the quality, man. We could always try it again sober and it could be horrible, you never know.”

Sighing his contentment, the alpha laid his head down on Stiles’s shoulder as he felt the effects of the alcohol whorling his vision a little, “Can we just sleep here? My legs feel like jell-o and the room is kinda spinning.”

Stiles nodded numbly, reaching up with his free hand and running it along Scott’s cheek, his thumb tracing the other man’s lips as they laid there, each shifting every now and then, “I’d like to think we’re both man enough to admit to this in the morning,” He mused, considering the possibility.

He’d been getting impatient with the whole game of it, anyways - some times you’ve gotta buckle down and commit to something, even if that something is your best friend. He’d been openly out for a good while anyways, **he** could definitely admit to it.

Scott pursed his lips and kissed the pad of Stiles’s finger gently, eyes already flitting closed as he laid atop the other man, “Yeah, buddy, we’re man enough,” He mumbled.

Things would never get so awkward between them that they couldn’t be friends, they were inseparable and they always would be - that much he was confident of. And if their actions led to something more, then they’d cross that bridge when they got there. It’s not like loving Stiles was that big of a stretch for him anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott grumbled incoherently, eyes still firmly shut and brows drawn together, head pounding as he raised a hand to cover his face to keep the light from blinding him. The light never usually filtered in through his windows so brightly, so the fact that it was bothering him and he hadn’t even opened his eyes yet was a bit confusing.

Rolling to his back, the alpha realized he was sore in ways he hadn’t felt in years, joints stiff and achy like he’d laid too long on a hard surface. He stretched, bones creaking and popping as he finally opened his eyes, brows furrowing even more as he stared at the ceiling fan; a ceiling fan that wasn’t **his**.

Blinking slowly, Scott rolled his head to the side and his eyes landed on Stiles, sleeping as peacefully as ever just next to him, naked and slobbering on his pillow. He continued to stare for a moment, smacking his lips quietly in a feeble attempt to get rid of his morning breath and suddenly his eyes widened, the entirety of the situation actually dawning on him.

**Stiles** was in bed with him and they were both naked. The alpha went to move backwards, flailing slightly in an attempt to get away and he fell from the bed he didn’t remember getting in, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

“Fuck,” The alpha groaned miserably, left leg still propped up on the bed as the rest of him laid on the floor.

Stiles sat up suddenly, looking around with his eyes closed and he stretched, “Hm? Who’s there? I’m up, I’m-”

He stopped as he opened his eyes and raised a brow, reaching over to the leg and poking it curiously, “Scott?” He asked in confusion, glancing down at his own body before his cheeks heated.

Oh God, they’d had sex? Like, they **actually** had sex? And he’d missed it? He couldn’t even remember the night before, things got blurry and the last thing he could remember was their start on the second round of shots, when Lydia had dropped her earring into his glass and he’d accidentally swallowed it.

Stiles moved to the edge of the bed and looked down over it, grinning at the twist of Scott’s body, “So... I’m gonna go on a **limb** and guess I fucked your brains out, and now your having a bad case of _bottom legs_.”

Scott narrowed his eyes at Stiles - as if to say ‘not funny’ - and propped himself up on his elbows, grimacing at the slight sting of pain, “I don’t **think** so,” He playfully shoved at Stiles’s face, “More like I had a momentary freak out and fell.” He didn’t really remember much of last night at the moment, but he liked to think they were both handling it pretty well, considering he woke up in the same bed as his best friend... _Naked_.

The alpha snagged the sheet from the bed and pulled it to cover his groin, “Dude, how hammered were we?” His eyes widened slightly and he spluttered, trying to back pedal, “Not that I’d have to be hammered to do you, man, that’s not what I meant!”

He winced at Stiles and laid back down on the floor, head thudding against it as he sighed at himself, “I’m just gonna stay down here.”

Stiles grinned wide and he snaked down, joining Scott on the floor as he laid on top of his friend, not even bothering to cover himself, “I’m not gonna lie, I don’t remember like... **Any** of it at all. Whether it takes you that much alcohol to finally wanna have sex with me or not, apparently it wasn’t memorable enough for me to even remember,” He teased, staring at the messy state of the werewolf’s hair.

Now that he’d moved some, he could **definitely** tell that **he’d** been the bottom - only his ass had never been in such a state before. It ached like all Hell and even his first time hadn’t hurt so bad, but he didn’t mention it, the last thing Scott needed was some kind of ego boost relating to his dick.

Scott’s eyes widened minutely and he had to take a deep, calming breath to keep himself in control, to keep himself from getting hard under Stiles, “First of all,” He said, raising his brows at his friend and trying not to smile, “I’ll have you know **any** and **all** sex with me is memorable, it’s not my fault you can’t remember it. And second of all, what the shit do you mean by ‘whether it takes me that much alcohol to **finally** wanna bone you’, huh?” He took a little liberty with the wording, but it was essentially the same.

The alpha’s eyes drifted down to a stray eye lash on Stiles’s cheek and he reached up to brush it away with his thumb, “I can’t read minds, man. I’m a little slow on the uptake sometimes, you know that... Probably better than anyone.”

“I dunno, you’ve been playing the straight card for **years** , apparently I don’t know you well at **all** , considering we had sex last night,” Stiles stared into Scott’s eyes for a solid moment, lips pressed together before he slowly smiled impishly, “Or maybe you’re not _actually_ interested in men at all. Maybe you were just drunk enough to ignore the hardware. You topped, and that’s just anal sex, at that point, you could do that with anyone, man or woman. It’s **bottoming** , taking that submissive role with a man that makes it so different, something that a straight man can’t really ignore - taking it up the ass... Or sucking a guy’s dick. Maybe you’re not actually gay at all.”

Scott stared at Stiles and chuckled after a moment, “I can’t believe you! You’re actually trying to con me into bottoming or sucking your dick, aren’t you?”

He shook his head, hands absentmindedly lifting to rest on Stiles’s hips as he shrugged and wetted his lips, “Why do I have to be gay, or straight, or even have a title at all? Can’t I just fuck who I wanna fuck without labeling myself, regardless of the fuckee’s _hardware_?”

Stiles leaned in and pressed his lips to Scott’s, smirking to himself at the firm touch of the hands on his hips and he pulled back quickly after, “I’m not gonna bottom for you every time, just so you know - I may look like a bottom, and you may be assuming that I’m a bottom, but I’m not. I’ll fuck you so hard that you’ll **actually** have bottom legs.”

He didn’t really care either way, but he also didn’t like the idea of being stuck underneath for the rest of his life, if that was what this was leading to, it was best to stamp it out now, before Scott assumed some kind of position with him.

Scott closed his eyes for the kiss - as brief as it was - and although he’d hardly responded to it, he wanted more. When he reopened his eyes, Stiles had already pulled back, and he blinked slowly as he stared at his friend, “I never said I wanted you to bottom every time,” He said numbly, somewhat anxious that they were eluding to the fact that there would be a next time.

Although he’d been trying to not get hard under the weight of Stiles’s ass pressed to his groin, the imagery that came along with his friend’s words was just a little too much, and he could feel his length twitch in interest.

“Good, I’m just making sure you’re thinking realistically,” Stiles breathed as he stared at Scott, swallowing as he shifted up, pulling the sheet away before pressing their bodies together again.

He rolled his hips slightly, watching his friend’s face curiously as he smoothed his hand up Scott’s chest, right thumb circling around the other man’s nipple, “I can’t help but to note,” He started, lips ghosting over Scott’s as he breathed calmly, “That you **knotted** me last night.”

Scott’s breath hitched, dick hardening even more when Stiles moved atop him, “I- I did?” He asked, lips brushing his friend’s when he spoke. He kept his hands firmly in place on the other man’s hips, almost afraid to move them.

Just then, it was like he got a brief glimpse into the night before, almost as if he could actually hear Stiles moaning his name, “Fuck... I **did**.”

Knotting wasn’t really something he took lightly, either. As serious as things had been with both Allison and Erin at one point in time, he’d never even knotted them.

“I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?” The alpha asked worriedly, laying stock-still beneath Stiles aside from his throbbing length.

“My ass has definitely seen better days,” Stiles admitted, because he knew that if he chalked it up and lied, Scott would know, “It’s been a **while** since a guy’s been able to make me _burn_ , and that’s not including the hiatus I’ve been on. I like it, kinda missed it, honestly.”

He shifted atop Scott, spreading the other man’s legs with his torso as Stiles settled himself between them, leaning up to lick at Scott’s bottom lip, “It’s not really the same without that _ache_.”

Scott tried not to whimper, but he failed miserably and tentatively flicked Stiles’s tongue with his own, eyes wide as he watched his friend, “What’s it feel like?” He asked curiously, hands finally moving to skim up the other man’s sides. He wasn’t really used to having someone perched between his legs, but it wasn’t necessarily an unpleasant experience. If anything, he found himself excited - nervous, but definitely excited.

“What? Anal sex, or being knotted?” Stiles asked back, hands dropping down between them before spreading out along the insides of Scott’s thighs as he rested his chest atop his friend’s and rolled their hips together again, “I don’t remember being knotted really, just the kinda burn and filling of it, and the burn now. If you’re talking about anal sex, it really depends on the guy... Or the dildo, or whatever you’re putting up there - _fingers_ ,” He breathed along the shell of Scott’s left ear, “A _tongue_."

"It can be soft and wet, or long and smooth, it can burn, it can feel like someone’s trying to rip you open from your anal cavity, or like lightening strikes up your backside. If it’s done right, it can feel so amazing that you almost lose feeling in your feet, or like your coming and not coming at the same time, like a horribly prolonged orgasm.”

Scott was somewhat torn with the description, more stuck on the painful sounding part of it than anything, “So if it’s done right... It won’t hurt?” He asked tentatively, which felt awkward. He’d come a long way in accepting his role as a true alpha, and here he was, laying beneath his best friend, anxious to feel something he’d never felt before.

“Because if I let you... If I let you fuck me and it hurts,” He smiled warningly, “All of our bro dates for the next month are cancelled, dude, I swear to God. No gaming after work, no pizza, no hanging out. Nada.”

“Pft, it almost **always** hurts, it’s nearly impossible not to - especially the first time,” Stiles said in an attempt to reassure Scott, though he wasn’t really sure how it’d be reassuring, “I don’t have a small dick, not by any stretch of the imagination, so that doesn’t help, but I’ll make it as painless as possible. By the time I’m done, you won’t even care about the pain.”

He started to say something else when his cell phone’s violent trill sounded from downstairs and Stiles narrowed his brows as it rang, “Who the fuck?”

Scott groaned and rolled his eyes, “Shit, it’s probably Isaac or Allison, we told them we’d help clean up, didn’t we?” Just his luck, essentially asking to be fucked. It only made sense that they’d be interrupted. The alpha rolled them both, so quickly it honestly made him a little light headed - and squirmed a little in Stiles’s lap.

“We could ignore them,” He suggested, surprising himself by pushing his nobility to the side in favor of getting laid, “Fuck, who am I kidding, Allison would have us both by the balls.”

Scott pouted and mustered up enough courage to lean down to kiss Stiles, lingering for a moment, “Maybe after?” He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful as he pressed his forehead to Stiles’s.

“Definitely after,” Stiles confirmed as he wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, “ **So** many times after, so many positions after, so many lazy morning blow jobs after, so many shower sex fantasies after. But I like my balls where they are, and unscathed by Allison, so we shouldn’t stand her up.”

He pressed a few kisses along Scott’s neck, his left hand smacking his friend’s ass as he smirked, “But after, this ass is _mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part to be posted, that is short and sweet, but don't expect a LOT from this, it's just a short two parter.


End file.
